InuYasha: A New Mystery
by ShadowWolfess
Summary: Its basicly just a fan fic from InuYasha with most of the main characters
1. InuYasha: A New Mystery:Main Information

Info  
  
Okay heres some info 0on this series. This is a basic fan fic on InuYasha (as if you couldn't tell). Its Basicly set  
  
on the same places, (kagomes home, the past lands...ect.) and around the same times. It tells the story a different way   
  
(funnier way even though you probably dont think thats possible ^^) Anyway, enough chater, read on my fellow friend ^_^~ShadowWolfess 


	2. Chapter One: A Finding

About:  
  
Okay, here the first chapter, A Finding, ^_^ Its just the begining of the book so have fun reading!  
  
~ShadowWolfess  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
A Finding  
  
"Hurry up you two!" InuYasha said to Kagome and Shippo. "Im coming!" Shippo shouted back, huffing and puffing his way up the hill, behind the rest. "Shut up, it would have been faster if you would have just letten me take a bike. But noooooo you have to bend it and toss it in a mud puddle. You know, your paying me back-" Kagome said loud enough for him to hear. InuYasha turned and faced her, fists clenched. "LOOK HERE! I DID YOU A FAVOR THROWING AWAY THAT PEICE OF METAL JUNK-" "METAL JUNK?!?! OH ITS A PEICE OF JUNK SINCE YOU CANT EVEN RIDE IT LET ALONE PEDDLE IT!" Kagome yelled back. "There they go again, and I thought they could make it a day without fighting," Miroku said shaking his head. Sango looked at them, "Well, you cant stop it, its like trying to stop a duck from flying." Shippo finaly came huffing and puffing up the hill to where they were. "Whats going on-" Shippo said, getting cut of by InuYasha screaming.   
  
"I DIDNT DO IT BECAUSE OF THAT! I DONT CARE IF I CAN RIDE THAT PEICE OF TIN! THE THING JUST FALLS OVER WHEN YOU GET ON IT!"  
  
"OH SO YOU DID TRY TO RIDE MY BIKE AGAIN EH?"  
  
"ERRR, THATS NOT THE POINT!"  
  
"OH YES, I THINK THATS THE MAIN PROBLEM, IF YOU WOULD STOP RIDING IT YOU WOULD HAVE NEVER DID THAT!"  
  
"I WOULD HAVE DONE IT ANYWAY!"  
  
"NO YOU WOULDNT HAVE!"  
  
"OH YES I WOULDVE!"  
  
"NO"  
  
"YES"  
  
"NO"  
  
"YES"  
  
InuYasha started reaching for his tesuiga. "He wouldnt!" Sango said to Miroku. Miroku stared, "I think his anger is taking control, this aint good." Kagome's gaw dropped. 'Hes...hes...' she said to herself. Her fists clenched, "SIT BOY!" InuYasha flung to the ground, face first. Kagome turned her back to him and crossed her arms, "I cant belive you were gonna fight me. You become more of an arrogent jerk every day!" InuYasha glared at her, fists clenching again. Miroku walked over and in a second, wacked InuYasha with his staff, "COOL YOURSELF!" InuYasha rubbed his head, sore from the wacking. "Humph!" Kagome said and started back down the hill. "Oh great," said Miroku. "Suit yourself!" InuYasha yelled back, "We dont need her anyway, right guys." The next second InuYasha was down on the ground, once more. Sango was the one who had hit him this time. She got on Kirara and raced down the hill after Kagome. "You need to learn how to handle women," Miroku said sadly. InuYasha glared at him, "Shut up monk!" He pushed him out of the way, going the opposite way.  
  
Kagome sat in the small hut, Shippo, Kirara, and Sango next to her. "I can't belive him, what a jerk." Sango nodded silently in reply. She stared into the fire, thinking, "Dont be so hard on him. He is trying to be kinder, his past was rough like everyone's," she said softly. "Well he shouldn't have tried to fight Kagome!" Shippo, butted in. Sango sighed, "Yes, that was a stupid move, for him to pull. Yet, I dont think he was meaning to fight." Shippo looked at her, "Oh so what was he gonna do, grab his sword and stick it in the ground?!?" "Well, I just dont know, I think his anger was taking control," Sango said glumly, taking a short glance at Kagome. Kagome stood silent for a second, "Well, hard past or not, he has no excuse for what he did. We all had a rough past yet we dont act like that!" Sango nodded in agreement and said nothing more, trying to figure this out. Kagome gazed back into the fire, slowly she got up and headed out the door.  
  
"Your such a stubborn fool," Miroku said to InuYasha. InuYasha smirked, "At least I'm not a perv." Miroku's face went blank, "A perv? How am I a perv?" InuYasha turned tword him, batting his eyelashs like a girl, "Oh Miss, Please bear my child." He pranced around, trying to act like Miroku. Miroku just stared at him, trying to think of what to say. A small sound was heard coming up the hill. InuYasha stared as the sound eased closer. Kagome slowly appeared out of the darkness, eyes on the ground. She stopped next to Miroku, as InuYasha turned his back to her a walked to the edge of the hill. Kagome frowned and began to turn away angerly. Miroku gfrabbed her arms and flung her back, he nodded toward InuYasha, hoping she would forgive him. Kagome bit her lip and walked up behind him, neeling down next to him. "Look, InuYasha," she began as he interupted. "came to yell at me some more?" he grunted at her. She bit her lip slightly harder, "No...I just wanted to know...why..." He looked at her, frowning, "Why what?" "Why you were going to fight me, you were poised to attack and everything...I just..." Kagome said as something caught her eye. She stared at it, squinting. "What the-" she said inching closer. Her hand reached out to touch it, slowly grasping the item. "What is it," said Miroku, looking over her shoulder, InuYasha next to him. "I dont know..." Kagome said puzzled. All of a sudden it flash and emitted red smoke. A dark figure swopped near and rushed away. "What the heck!" InuYasha yelled. Finaly the smoke cleared. "What was it..." said Miroku, turing the the spot where Kagome was. "Kagome!" He shouted realizing she wasn't there. "Kagome?" InuYasha said looking around franticly. "Damn, it got her!" InuYasha said trying to find a trace of there it went. "Kagome!" InuYasha yelled hoping she would answer, "I have to go find her!" He began to run down the steep side of the hill. "I'll go get Sango and the others," Miroku said rushing down the way to the village. 'Kagome...' InuYasha thought in his mind as he ran top speed. 


	3. Chapter Two: Kouga's Return

Chapter One(reveiw):  
  
'"Kagome!" He shouted realizing she wasn't there. "Kagome?" InuYasha said looking around franticly. "Damn, it got her!" InuYasha said trying to find a trace of there it went. "Kagome!" InuYasha yelled hoping she would answer, "I have to go find her!" He began to run down the steep side of the hill. "I'll go get Sango and the others," Miroku said rushing down the way to the village. 'Kagome...' InuYasha thought in his mind as he ran top speed.'  
  
About:  
  
okay heres my second chapter, Kouga's Return, ^_^ this happens right after Kagome gets captured. Have fun reading!  
  
~ShadowWolfess  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kouga's Return  
  
Kagome finaly opened her eyes. "What the-" she said as she looked around. The world was moving! She looked up seeing no other, than Kouga. "Oh great, captured again, some rencarnation I am. Preistess my butt, I get caught by a goon every 5 seconds!" Kagome said grumbling to herself. With a long sigh she looked up at Kouga, "Look, its not that I don't like you, Im flattered you want me to be yours but, well, let me put this simply. IM NOT YOUR WOMAN AND I NEVER WILL BE SO PUT. ME. DOWN!!!!!!" Kouga payed no attention to any word. "Did you hear me?!?!?!" Kagome said, getting mader. Kagome grumbled the whole entire way, Kouga paying her no attention. Finaly they reached a mountain, the familar wolf pack cave. As he set her on the ground inside, she pushed him away and dusted off her skirt. "Ah, sis! You have returned! How come you ran away like that?" said two of the wolf pack members. Kagome turned red with anger, "I AM NOT HIS WOMAN THEREFORE NOT YOUR SIS SO STOP CALLING ME IT AND MY HOME ISN'T HERE SO I DIDN'T RUN AWAY!" She glared at them, ready to smack the next person who said that she was his woman. Kouga chuckled and put his arm on her. Kagome frozze, her head slowly turned toward him. With out any warning she smacked him across his face. "Touch me again and die," she said through gritted teeth. Kouga put his hand on his fave where her mark still remained. "Heh, you still love that InuTrasha guy eh?" "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HIM THAT! HIS NAME IS INUYASHA AND HES A STUBBORN FOOL BUT YES, I LIKE HIM!" Kagome crossed her arms and frowned at him. She walked near a corner and slumped on the ground. 'InuYasha....what a jerk, I bet since he's still mad he wont come save me....stubborn...fool...' Kagome said inside her head.  
  
InuYasha was running top speed looking for a sign. Suddenly he stopped, he smelled something. He closed his eyes sniffing the air. 'God I must be stupid looking,' he said tohimself. Slowly the scent came to him, it was Kagome's scent...covered in wolf! "Kouga..." he said angerly clenching his fists. "InuYasha," Sango said from ontop of Kirara, Miroku behind her along with Shippo. "It was Kouga again, she should be at their den." InuYasha said to them begining to run. Sango nodded as Kirara swopped into the air. 'If he lays one hand on her..' InuYasha said to himself.  
  
Kagome walked toward the mouth of the cave. She sighed and looked out onto the empty plains. 'Hes not coming, Kagome, get over it,' she said to herself. She kicked a rock, watching it tumble down the mountain side. "Forget him, he cant protect you like I can," said a voice, as a dark figure appeared, Kouga. Kagome smirked, "He can protect me, and he does..." "Then whats taking him so long to come here, I would have thought if he cared about you as much as you claim he does, he would have been here by now. That mutt dosent care about you Kagome, I do." Kouga said, leaing on the opening of the cave. "Your wrong, Kouga..." Kagome said quietly. 'But....is he right? I mean, if InuYasha did care....wouldn't he have been here by now?'Kagome said to herself. Her heart sunk lower, as almost all hope was lost. She sighed heavily after Kouga left, turning to get up. She glanced over her shoulder, looking back the the plains. She shook her head and walked in.  
  
"Okay, heres the info, theres a shard at the top of this mountain, you need to detect it, got it?" Kouga said once they reached the top. He put Kagome on her feet as she nodded. "Good," he said, "Now stay here, I'll be back for you in a minuet." Kagome nodded once more and sat on a large rock. She sighed heavily and looked up at the sky, wishing he would hurry up. She didnt really want to do this, but it was her only choice. A cackle washeard, demonic cackle. "Demons," Kagome said quietly. A caw was heard in the distance. Kagome slowly turned her head toward the sound, seeing nothing she looked away. A minuet passed when the sound was heard again, closer. Kagome squinted, trying to make out a dark shadow figure that was coming closer! The next thing she knew, the thing pushed her and over the edge she went. She screamed as she fell toward the ground, knowing that if something didn't happen, quick, she would die. 


End file.
